Shinku
Shinku (Japanese: C'rimson', German: Reiner Rubin) is the fifth doll of the Rozen Maiden series, the main female protagonist of the story and the strongest doll among her sisters. Appearance and Personality Her appearance is that of a young girl, being a doll. She has light blonde hair and blue eyes. She is always seen wearing a red gown with a matching shawl and bonnet as accessories. Her bonnet is fastened to her head with a green ribbon, which is tied into a bow at her neck and held in place with a pink rose brooch. Her hair is always kept in two ponytails tied at the back of her head. Shinku is at first quite a queen-like character. Her main goal in life was to win the Alice Game and become Alice. Her motto was originally, "To live is to fight." Over time, with Jun's guidance, she abandoned this idea and only fought to protect others. Shinku also seems to have a slight vengeful spirit. This is displayed when she and Barasuishou are the last two playing the Alice Game and she mercilessly begins striking her down for having killed Suigintou. She also displays this when Suigintou destroys her cameo brooch of Rozen, screaming, "I won't forgive you!" She is also portrayed to be a bit childish in the anime. Whenever watching her favorite television program, "Detective Kun-Kun", she is often shown to believe the episode's happenings to be true. For example, when a villain was sneaking up behind Kun-Kun in one episode, Shinku screams for him to get out of the way. She also seems to be a hardcore fan, once even sending away for a detective kit given away in a contest. She even started to love Kun-Kun. In Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre, Shinku has a fear of cats due to her medium's pet feline, which almost ate her wind-up key. History In the manga First series (2004-2007) Second series (2008-present) In the anime Rozen Maiden Rozen Maiden träumend Rozen Maiden ouvertüre Relationships Jun Sakurada; Jun Sakurada was Shinku's medium and servant. She was a great influence on Jun's growth as a person. Her presence slowly helped him gain confidence within himself. He eventually returned to school under her guidance and ceased living his life as a hikikomori. Suigintou; Shinku has a somewhat unclear relationship with Suigintou, the first of the Rozen Maidens. Suigintou seems to have a grudge over Shinku over something that occured within their past. It is later revealed that they had once been friends, but a misunderstanding on Suigintou's part caused her to lash out against Shinku, destroying a brooch that had been given to her by their father. Ever since then, the two have been rivals and despise eachother deeply. However, near the end, the two are seen recooperating after Suigintou has been fatally injured by Barasuishou and then dies in Shinku's arms. Alice Game Shinku was the first Maiden to have won a round of the Alice Game. She had victored against Hinaichigo. However, instead of taking her Rosa Mystica, Shinku let Hinaichigo live, and became an inter-medium, allowing Hinaichigo to tap into Jun's energy. Her artificial spirit's name is Holie. In battle, she uses her cane in a similar manner to a sword to strike and slash her opponent in close combat, while she can utlize rose petal and transform them into sharp knife-like to strike her opponent in far range from her, it is shown that she is capable of effortlessly diffuses Kanaria's cyclone created by soundwave by releasing rose petal and further cutting all of her violin string rendering her unable to attack. Being efficient in close and distance combat and also capable of utilizing them tactically makes her the most powerful doll among Rozen Doll. Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters